1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packer structure for grouting and having an elastic tube, and more particularly, to a packer structure for grouting, in which both ends of the elastic tube are easily and strongly pressurized and coupled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a concrete structure is dried to shrink, or a change in temperature or a water leakage occurs in the concrete structure, cracks may be easily generated on or in the concrete structure.
In a place onto which a significant load acts (e.g., the bottom of an underground parking lot), or a slab bottom having waterproof and finish concrete layers that are not well processed, event if cracks are not exposed out of a concrete structure, cracks may frequently separate the finish concrete layer from the concrete structure.
Moisture and air may easily penetrate into cracks generated in the above-described concrete structure, and the concrete structure may be easily weathered due to moisture and air penetrating into the cracks. Thus, iron reinforcing rods of the concrete structure may corrode, thereby seriously adversely affecting the lifetime and stability of the concrete structure.
A packer structure has been used to grout cracks generated in concrete structures. The present invention includes improvements on the conventional packer structure.